The present invention relates to structures for containing leakage from storage devices and, in particular, to dike walls.
Dike walls are used to contain a material (typically a liquid) within a closed area on the ground or other substantially horizontal surface.
Typically, a sheet of impervious material is laid on the closed surface area defined by the dike wall, as well as over at least a portion of the dike wall, thus forming an open containment vessel. The impervious material is often a sheet of flexible plastic or other material suitable for containing the substance of interest.
Dike walls can be conveniently formed from connectable sections. Such sections are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,456, issued Sep. 24, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above cited patent, the dike wall is formed from a combination of straight sections and curved sections. This places substantial limits on the possible shape of the dike. In particular, it makes it difficult to go around obstructions.